The present invention relates to tools for turning threaded fasteners such as bolts, nuts, studs, and the like, and more particularly relates to a combination wrench having a ratchet extraction wrench box for removing threaded fasteners that have heads that have been rounded off or otherwise damaged.
It is well known to use extraction tools to remove threaded fasteners, such as a screw or bolt, that have been damaged to an extent that a standard wrench, screwdriver, alien wrench or other torque producing tool can no longer securely grip the fastener. These extraction tools often accomplish the extraction of the fastener through the use of “teeth” made up of angled faces located within an opening in the tool. To remove a fastener, the teeth partially cut into and grasp the fastener such that the damaged fastener is rotated with the extraction tool.
Typically, the extraction tools are rotated by a by a separate socket wrench that releasably engages an aperture in the extraction tool to apply torque thereto. A separate standard open or box wrench or adjustable wrench that engages the periphery of the extraction tool can also be used to apply torque to the extraction tool. Extraction tools typically are designed to be attached to a socket wrench on one end, and to be placed over a fastener at the other end. Thus, one end of the extraction tool typically will have an opening that is sized to be releasably engaged by the socket wrench, while the other end will have an opening that is sized to engage a fastener to be removed. For very large fasteners, the extraction tool may be more difficult to fabricate, since it requires a pair of openings machined into the tool whose sizes vary greatly from each other. Alternatively, the extraction tools may be designed having a male post that is releasably engaged by the chuck of a torque producing tool such as a power drill. With either design, a separate torque producing tool is required to turn the extraction tool. Moreover, a significant amount of space surrounding the fastener being removed is required in order to accommodate the extraction tool and separate torque producing tool. Finally, the need for a separate torque producing tool increases the complexity of the fastener extraction process and requires the user to have available a variety of different sized extraction heads and torque producing tools.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an extraction tool that overcomes one or more of the disadvantages and limitations described above.